The Big Four
by Danielle8365
Summary: You knew The Big Three but what about The Big Four. This story tells the story of the Pearson with Kevin, Kate, and Kyle being born alive and Randall is still adopted. We will also get a closer look into Jack's struggle with alcoholism.
1. Chapter 1

It's August 31st, 1980. It's my 36th birthday and traditions are traditions; I want my birthday dance from Rebecca but Rebecca doesn't want to do the dance this year. The reason why Rebecca doesn't want to do her birthday dance for me is because she is currently 8 months pregnant and, like she has told me many, many, many times, she feels very unattractive and like she is just a big fat blob. But to me she is still the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Somehow, someway I convinced Rebecca to do her birthday dance for me because tradition is tradition. Rebecca does her cute little dance all the way to the bed and kisses me gently on the lips and says, "Happy Birthday Jack. I love you" then a few seconds pass and she says to me, "I think I have another present for you." I reply, "What is it?" and she says, "My water just broke." And I didn't believe her so I said back, "Are you serious?" and she said, "Yes, Jack! We need to go NOW!"

. . .

Rebecca and I are racing to the hospital because the Big Three are about to be born. We have been waiting for this day since we found out we were pregnant but also, I know Rebecca, and she is terrified because three kids. Three kids at once. Being a parent is already hard enough, but to be a parent to three babies at one time, now that … that is going to be a challenge. But, if anyone can do it, then it would be Becca and I. We finally arrived at the hospital and Rebecca is screaming and squeezing my hands as if it's just sand between her fingers. I run up to the front desk and tell the nurse that my wife is going into labor. She gets Rebecca, a wheelchair and we wheel her off to her room to get prepared to give birth. It takes us about 30 minutes to finally settle in and Becca is having contractions about every 15 minutes now. The doctor finally comes into to check up on Rebecca but when we look up, we see that it is not the same doctor we have been seeing these past eight months.

So, I ask, "Who are you?"

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pearson, I'm doctor K and I am filling in for your OBGYN. I have been caught up to speed on everything but I do want you two to know that this pregnancy is very high risk and you could lose one of the babies. I hope you don't but I just want to prepare you."

I reply to him, "No, No. We are not losing these babies and everything is going to be fine." _And deep down inside, I truly felt that everything was going to be fine._

The doctor just smiles at me and say, "you two are special. I will see you soon so when Mrs. Pearson is 10cm dilated and ready to push."

He turns around and leaves the room and I feel Rebecca squeeze my hand and start screaming and I know that she is having yet another contraction. 2 hours have passed and Rebecca is finally 10 cm dilates. More and more nurses start to come in so they can start to prepare for the delivery of the babies.

Dr. K finally comes into the room all geared up to deliver these babies. He smiles at Rebecca and says, "are we ready?" Rebecca looks him and just screams, "Yes!" My heart is racing with excitement because it's just a matter of minutes before I am finally a dad of three beautiful babies. A thought pops into my head as I am standing in that room. _I start to think of Dr. K's comment on the high risk of losing one of the babies and this weird cloud of darkness fills my head as I being to wonder what it would be like to lose one of the triplets_ , but before I am able to get deep into those thoughts I am brought back to reality by Rebecca squeezing my hand from pain and Dr. K announcing, "The first one is a boy!"

I think to myself, "That's Kevin." I look over to Rebecca and tell her, "Do you hear that? We have a baby boy!" but when I finish the sentence and look into her eyes they're rolling to the back of her head and she seems to be losing breath, and she whispers to me, "Something doesn't fell right." Then Rebecca's heart level started to drop and at that time, everything broke into a chaos and started to surround her and pushed me out of the way. Fear just towered over me as I had no idea what was going on but, on another level, I knew was going on. I was kicked out the room and told to wait in the waiting room.

Hours is what it feels like have passed and I'm still waiting in the same spot, in the same position, thinking of every possible bad scenario in my head. Finally, Dr. K comes out and comes to greet me. I don't think I've jumped out of my seat moved so quickly in my life. I immediately ask in a frantic tone, "What's wrong? How's Rebecca? How are the kids? What is going on?" Dr. K smiles and tells me to calm down and he replies back in a calm tone and says, "Everyone is fine. Rebecca's heart rate just began to drop due to the lack of oxygen she was getting. But she is fine, we were able to get everything under control and all three kids are perfectly healthy. Now do you want to go see your three beautiful babies?" Tears begin to fill my eyes as I hear the doc say those words and I simply just smile and say "yes".

I walk up to the window of the newborn nursery and it doesn't even take me a second to spot Kevin, Kate, and Kyle. All three of them are so breath taking. I can't believe I am blessed enough to be their dad. As I am watching and admiring the Big Three, I notice this newborn African American baby and he is just as adorable as my three. As a nurse walks by I ask her, "Who's baby is that?"

She replies, "Oh we don't know. A firefighter just came and dropped him off here. He said the baby was left at the fire station and he didn't know what to do with him so he brought him here."

"Oh okay, thank you." I say taken aback from her nonchalant tone.

I stare at my Big three and then at the newborn African American laying right there and I think _to myself, hmm what about The Big Four?_

. . .

The doctor finally allows me to go and see Rebecca and as I walk in my heart fills with all the butterflies. I walk up to her and give her big kiss, just smile, and say to her, "You are amazing". She just laughs and says, "I love you. Aren't the kids beautiful?"

I say back, "They are. They are amazing, but you know I have this idea."

"Oh no, you and your ideas. Those can either be very scary or very good. So, let's hear it."

"Okay, so I was sitting there looking at Kevin, Kate, and Kyle but then to the left of Kyle there is the beautiful baby boy and I asked the doctor whose baby he was and they said that he's an orphan and, I don't know Bec, but what if we adopted him?" She looks at me with big puzzled eyes and begins to laugh and says, "Oh goodness, you are funny. That is a good joke!" she continues to laugh and I just stare at her with a straight, serious face. I think she finally catches on and stops laughing and once again looks at me and says, "You're not serious, are you?"  
"Yes I am."

"Jack, I literally just gave birth to triplets? What are you talking about? We are new parents. Most new parents only have one child to worry about but we, we have three and now you want to try to add a fourth one?"

"I know, I know. It does sound crazy but I don't know, I have a good feeling about this. If anyone can raise four amazing kids then that would be us. I don't need an answer right now. I know you just went through a lot and this is a lot to process, but just think about it."

She still just stares at me in shock and simply just nods her head.

…


	2. Chapter 2

* Now in Present Day *

It's September 1st, 1997. Kevin, Kate, Kyle, and Randall just turned 17. They're all grown, handsome and beautiful, smart, all alike, but all still so different. This morning is absolute madness because it's the first day of senior year. The first day, 13 years of public education have come and gone. The last year of school and planning for colleges and what the next step was going to be still seemed so far away, but now it's here. It came too quickly. The absolute madness started this morning with everyone trying to get into the bathroom and looking perfect for the first day. It's always madness in the mornings with school. Especially since we only have three bathrooms. So, three bathroom and a family of 6 . . . it's not the best combinations but the first day of school always seems to be the craziest. Randall is the first down stairs and at the front door ready to take pictures. I look at him and say, "Looking good bud! How does it feel to know this is your last year of school?" He replies, "Well, dad, it's technically not. I still have college after this and honestly this year I really have to push myself to keep my grades up and stay in the top ten. Harvard doesn't like slackers." I laugh and think to myself, _yeah that's Randall. So smart and on top of his grades. Only wants the best education for himself. Randall has been so smart since the day he learned how to talk so no doubt in my mind that he'll get into Harvard,_ but all I say to him is, "Okay son. I understand, but make sure to take a break every now and then and just enjoy your last year with free education." Kyle runs down the stairs next in a plaid flannel, white crewneck, light washed jeans, and sneakers with his hair combed over.

"Dang, look good bud! How are you feeling?" I ask him.

"I'm pumped! I'm excited to get this year started. One more year closer to freedom!"

Before I could answer Kevin and Kate are pushing each other down the stairs, racing to see who can down first.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, you two! Slow down. The school isn't going anywhere. We don't want any of you to get hurt on your first day back." I say to them. Rebecca walks into the room and says,

"What is all the commotion?"  
"Mom, it's the first day of school; there's always commotion going plus let's not forget that there 4 teenagers in this family. There's always commotion going on." Kate answers back.

"Yeah, you got a point their bug. Alright, everyone outside! Time to take these first last day of school family photos! Chop, chop" Rebecca demands everyone. We all rush outside; the kids get into the same positions like they do every year and we snap the photo. Each of the kids come up to Rebecca and I and give us great big bear hugs. I whisper to each of them that I am so proud of them and that I love them more than they could ever imagine. Then they all pile into the car and off to senior year they go. I look at Rebecca with tear rolling down her face, I give her a kiss on the cheek and say, "We did it, Bec. 4 kids that are alive, healthy, and smart. 4 kids who are now seniors. We did it." She smiles and says, "yeah we did. We make a pretty good team."


	3. Chapter 3

* October 1997 *

It's mid-October and we are in the middle of madness with everyone applying to college. Kate wants to get into Berkley School of Music. Randall is aiming for Harvard. Kevin has been working really hard to get a scholarship for football that will open up the door for him to go pro. All three of the kids want to get up and out of quiet little Pittsburgh but thank gosh Kyle is the one who is planning to stay here. I mean I am glad that all the kids are chasing their dreams but I don't think I'm ready for them to all leave at the same moment. But it has been a stressful time in the Pearson House, especially financially. Money has been tight and now with the kids all getting ready to college, I honestly don't know how we're going to make it work. Obviously I hope that all the kids are able to get scholarships but Rebecca and I also have to prepare to put these kids through college.

Rebecca and I are cleaning dishes after dinner and all the kids are up in their rooms doing homework. I say in a soft tone, "Hey Bec, I think we need to talk about finance situations."

"Okay, what's going?" she asks.

"It's just money is really tight right now and I'm just stressing a little bit about how we're going to get the kids through college and I know, I know, there are scholarships and we're hoping for it but just in case the kids don't get scholarships … I don't know how we're going to do it." I answer.

"Yeah I won't lie I've been worried about all this too and you know, I was thinking that maybe I can get a job and start to help out more. I mean you do make quite a bit money already on your own but not enough to send four kids to college so maybe by me getting a job. You and me sit down look at all the finances and see where we could do a better job of saving. What do you say?"

I just stare at her and say, "Wow, how did I get so lucky to have someone as amazing as you." And I just give her a kiss on the forehead.

. . .

*Two Weeks Later*

Rebecca has been on the job hunt for about two weeks and unfortunately there has been no luck whatsoever but, on the bright side we did finds places in our finances to save more but the extra paycheck would help out a lot. Rebecca walks into the house looking frustrated like she has been for the past two weeks.

"Any luck today?" I say to her.

"Uhh, no. Another day with rejection after rejection. Really starting to think that there's something wrong with me."

I laugh and say, "Oh Bec, nothing is wrong with you. There's something wrong with them! Everyone who keeps turning you down is crazy and they're missing out on one amazing person."

"Thank you, Jack. Really needed the words of encouragement but I ran into Sam today."

"Oh really? Where?"

"Just at the grocery store. While I was waiting to talk to the manger, he was just buying groceries and he saw me and came up to me and we talked."

"And what did he say?"

"Well he's still in the band and he did say that they were searching for a lead singer and they are going to go on a mini tour."

"And let me guess, he offer you the lead?"

There's a moment of silence. I look up at her and she's starring at the ground.

"Bec, did he offer you the part?" I ask her.

"Yes" is all she says.

"Well what are you going to say?"

Again there's just silence.

I reword my question and ask, "What do you want to say, Bec?"

"I want to say yes. You know I love singing and that my dream to be a professional singer so obviously I want to say yes. But at the same time we have four kids who are seniors in high school, I can't just get up and leave for six weeks. But, then again we do the money and this would help us out a lot." She tells me.

"I don't know Rebecca. I don't know how I feel about you just running off with Sam for 6 weeks."

"So you're saying that you don't trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you. I don't trust him. I know you won't do anything but just the way he acts around when I'm around so, I don't even want to imagine what he'll try to do when I'm not around."

"Jack, you're over exaggerating. He's not going to try anything. He knows I'm married to you and I love you."

"Yeah, Bec, I don't think he cares about us being married. I just really don't feel comfortable with you going. There are other jobs around town, you'll find something."

"It's been two weeks and ABSOULETLY NO ONE has offered me a job. It's not fun getting turned down 5 times a day for two weeks. At this point I don't think anyone is going to hire me. This little tour will be good for the family and will help us out financially. I don't understand why you can't see that point." She says to me as she starts to raise her voice.

"I do know that and I do see that but, in my opinion, having you here is more important to me than you going on tour with some guy I don't trust and also the kids? What are we going to do with the kids? It's their senior year of high school and they need you Bec!"  
"Exactly, they are all in high school. They are old enough to take care of themselves, Jack. They will survive for 6 weeks without me."

"Okay, I'm done. I am not having this conversation anymore. If you want to go then go. It's not like I can stop you."

"I just don't understand why anytime something comes up that I want to do, I can't do it. You know I love singing and I've always wanted to be a singer. Just for once, I would like to do something for me and do something I can enjoy plus it will benefit this family."

"And I get that but, I just think now isn't the right time to go."  
"I'm done with this conversation. It's obviously going nowhere and you are not going to change your mind. Good night." She says to me and turns off to go to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up this morning on the floor next to our door. I don't like to be apart from Rebecca, even when we are fighting. I have realized that last night's fight was kind of dumb but at the same time she can't leave. Not right now. Maybe when the kids leave to college then she can get back into the music career. The kids need her. I need her. But, at the same time who am I to tell her that she shouldn't go off and pursue her dreams that she has put on the back burner because of us. I walk into the bedroom to tell Rebecca that she should go with them on tour and that the kids and I will be fine but as soon as I walk into the room . . . it's empty. Now, of course my mind starts to wonder that maybe she did leave but I also give her the benefit of the doubt and believe that she went out on the job hunt again.

. . .

Its dinner time and Rebecca still isn't home. I guess she had a lot of errands to run or maybe she got a job and they needed her to work right away.

"So , what's for dinner?" Kyle asks.

"Yeah. I'm hungry. Where's mom? She always has dinner ready by now." Kate says.

"Um I'll be honest kids, I don't know where mom is. But, I bet she's out doing errands or still working on that job hunt but, how does pizza for dinner sound?" I say back.

"Well you don't know how to cook so yeah pizza sounds fine" Kyle says sarcastically.

"Hey bud, I know how to cook … it's just by the time dinner is ready then it'll pretty late." I answer.

"Mhm, sure dad. You struggle making hot dogs." Randall says as he joins in the conversation.

"Alright, Alright, I'm going to get the pizza." I say as I grab my keys and leave the house.

. . .

Kate walks into my room later that night and I can see this concerned look on her face.

"What's up Katy girl? What's on your mind?" I ask her.

"Dad, is everything okay with you and mom?" She asks back.

"Yeah, of course. It's just money has been a little tight and with the whole being rejected job after job. I think your mom and I just had a lot of frustration and we just took out on each other and got into a little argument last night." I tell her.

"Dad, are you sure everything is fine? Because she has been gone all day. She hasn't even called and that's not a very mom thing. Mom would have called." She explains to me as her voice begins to shake.

"Hey, hey, katy bug." I say as I walk up to comfort her. "Everything is going to be fine. Mom is fine. She just needs some space right now to clear her mind. We both just need some space. She will call and no matter what … everything is going to be okay. Now listen to me though, you do not need to worry about any of this. This is strictly between your mom and me. I don't want any of you kiddos worrying. You all have school and getting into college to worry about. So focus on that. Plus we need to get that beautiful voice ready for Berkley."

"How do you always know what to say?"

"Well I guess it's just a Pearson gift."

She laughs and gives me a big hug as she says, "I love you, dad. Good night." Then walks out the room and there I am left in my silence, my own thoughts and my own worries but with all that I can't help but think, "I really want a drink right now."


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since Rebecca has left and I'm not going to lie. I'm beyond mad. No call. No messages. Not even a lousy letter. Nothing. She has done nothing to try to reach out to us … Well to me. She hasn't done anything to reach out towards to me. She reached out to the kids and told them that she did take that tour with the band. But she still has yet to tell me herself where she is and of course when I first found where she was I was mad and upset that she did take it but at the same time I was happy to know that she is pursuing her dreams but, then she still hasn't called me and I don't why she is avoiding me. We have never ignored each other for so long.

"Hey dad, is it okay if I go out with Sophie tonight?" Kevin interrupts my thoughts with his question.

"Uh, I'm sorry. What did you say, Bud?"

"Can I go out with Sophie tonight?"

"Oh yeah, of course."

"Since Kevin is going out with Sophie, is it okay if head over to Alison's and we can hang out?" Randall asks.

"Yeah, sure go for it." I tell him. Kyle and Kate walk into the room and ask them, "What about you two? Any plans for tonight?"

"Mmmm, I don't think so. Probably just stay in tonight." Kyle answers.

"No, I think you guys should go out tonight too! Here, I'll give you guys some money and why don't you invite some friends and go to the movies or do something fun." I tell them.

"Well if you're going to give us the money, then how can we say no?" Kate says in joking matter.

I laugh, "Okay here you go then. Go out and have some fun. I think I'm going to go for a drive and maybe go hang out with Miguel." I tell them but in reality, I am not going to visit Miguel. I'm going to see Rebecca.

. . .

I hop into the car but I realize that I need gas so I drive over to the nearest gas station and head inside. While I'm inside, I find myself in the alcohol section just starring looking at each of the different types of beers. I honestly don't know how I ended up in this section, I'm usually pretty good at avoiding this section but I'm here. I start to think about Rebecca, the kids, my job, the first time I gave in and it was drink after a drink. I think of how dark the first time was and how I felt like I would never be able to get out of it but, none of those thoughts stop me. I still grab the 12 pack, walk up to the register and pay for them. I get back into the car and I open one of them, I think of Rebecca one last time, I take a sip, and I drive off.

…

I'm about halfway to Rebecca's show and I've drunk about 3 cans of beer. I'm starting to feel a little loopy and everything is becoming blurred. I decide to pull over and I call Miguel, "Hey Miguel. I know you're going to be mad but I need you to do me big favor and come pick me up. I can't drive."

"Jack, are you okay? What's going on? Where are you?" He asks in a frantic tone.

"I was on my way to see Rebecca and ask her about this whole mess. She's been gone for two weeks and she hasn't reached out me and I just got frustrated and wanted to deal with it." I say slurring my words.

"Ugh, Jack. Stay right where you are. I'm on my way." I fall asleep after he hangs up the phone. I wake to the sound of Miguel tapping on the car window. I unlock the door and let him. He sees the open cans and the rest of the beer on the passenger floor, looks at me and says, "What are you doing, man? Are you really this stupid? Drinking, Driving, Chasing after Rebecca. She …" He stops mid-sentence, looks at me, pushes me over to the passenger seat, hops into the car, and says "Never mind, let's get you home and we'll talk about this tomorrow when your sober." He starts the car, we take off, and I fall back to sleep.

…


	6. Chapter 6

…

It's the next morning and I walk downstairs to find Miguel waiting at the dining table to talk to me.

"Um, look, it's not bad as it looks and I know"

"You know? You know what Jack?" Miguel cuts me off before I can finish my sentence. "What were you thinking Jack!? Rebecca loves you, she's going to come back. Why are you doubting that? Why did you let this little bump in the rode cause you to fall off the wagon? She loves you, Jack. Let her live her life for a moment. The kids are old enough now. It's not like she's leaving forever and never coming back. She will be back for thanksgiving and be back before you guys even put the Christmas tree. She will be back. She's not missing anything important. You got to let her do something for her."

"No, no, no, you're right. I don't know what got into me. I genuinely and honest don't."

"Jack, I love you. You are family. Your family is my family. I'd do anything for you guys but you have to promise me that you aren't going to go down this path again."

"Yeah, man. I know, I won't. I promise."

"okay, thank you. Now are you ready to get home? I don't want the kids to worry about you."

'Yeah, yeah, um, let's go."

…

I get home and all the kids are still asleep. I tell Miguel thank you and I just go sit on the couch. Thinking about what to do. Kyle comes downstairs and I say, "Good morning, bud! How was last night?"

"It was good. Kate and I had fun. We had some bonding time!" He answers back.

"Well that's nice, what did you guys end up doing?"  
"We just went to the arcade and got some pizza. But I just came down to get some water then head back to sleep. It's too early to be awake right now."

"Okay bud, I'll just be here"

He heads back upstairs and I just lean back on to couch, let out a big sigh and say, "I really don't know what to do." I decide to head outside and take a walk-through town, I just really need some fresh air. As I am walking through the town all I can think, "I need a drink." And somehow, someway, I am back at the gas station. I am back in the liquor section. I am back at the register handing the cashier my money. I walk back to the house and end up in the garage. I open a can and take a drink. I finish the can then I decide to go back into the house and see what the kids are up to but when I walk in I see a suitcase right next to the stairs. I walk up the stairs and open the door to mine and Rebecca's room and I see her lying there on the bed. I walk in and she wakes up. We both just stare at each and don't say a word. Finally, I break the silence and say, "Hi, what's going on here?"

"Look, you don't have to play it cool with me. I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have left like that and I definitely should have called and I have no words for what I've done but it just didn't feel right being up there and being away from everyone. I'm a mom and a wife. You guys are my first priority. So, I came home. I know sorry won't fix anything but I'm really sorry." She tells me.

"Bec, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I guess I just got scared that if you left everything would fall apart and I wouldn't know how to fix it or save it. You're the glue to this family and if you left it would have all been a mess. So, I'm sorry for acting the way I did. You deserve the chance to go out and chase your dreams like everyone else and who am I to stop to you? I love you." I say to her with great confidence.

Tears are rolling down her cheeks as she looks at me and says, "How did I get so lucky with someone like you? I love you so much." But, I think to myself that she's not lucky. Not after I've fallen of the wagon. I think the words are going to come out and I'll be able to tell her but all I do is kiss her on the forehead and pull her in for a hug.

. . .

It's been two months since Rebecca has been home and the drinking hasn't gotten better. It's back to how it was before. Guess old habits never really do die. It has been hard trying to keep it a secret from everyone but I've found my ways. Tonight, is the kid's winter formal and everyone is getting the last-minute things ready before all the dates arrive for pictures. The doorbell rings and I go to answer while Rebecca yells, "Kids, they're here! Everyone downstairs!" I open the door and I see Sophie and Alison. As I let them into the house, I say to them, "The boys will be down very shortly. What can I say us boys need all the time we can get to perfect our hair?" The girls laugh and all four of the kids come walking down the stair one by one. I look at them and say, "Dang, kids! You all clean up nice!" They all say thank you at the same time and Rebecca chimes in and says, "Okay pictures! Pictures! Let's get the pictures done so we can get you all on your way to the dance." They all line and Rebecca get a couple shots of them, then we give them each a big hug and tell them to be safe and to have fun. As I shut the door Rebecca gives me a big hug and say, "We have the night all to ourselves. What should we do?"

"Hmmm, how about we start with dinner because I am starving, then we could end the night watching a movie or not watching it. Let's just see where the night goes."

We're sitting on the couch watching tv and Rebecca has fallen asleep on my shoulder. I slowly get up from the couch and lay her head on the couch. I sneak off to my car to get a drink. I open the can and take a sip but, before I can take a second one, Rebecca knocks on the window and is just staring at me. I put the beer down and open the car door and begin to say, "Look, I know this looks bad but let me explain." I expected her to start yelling at me but all she does is look at me and says, "Okay explain."

I look back at her and say, "Honestly, I can't explain. I don't know what happened. You were gone and I just somehow ended up buying beer and taking a sip which then lead to a downfall."

"Okay, and how long has this been going on for?"  
"Uh, about two months."  
"Oh wow, two months and none of us expected a thing."  
"Yeah, I know. It's bad and I don't know how I got to this point again."  
"Okay well what are we going to do? How are we going to fix this?"

"What, Bec?"

"Jack, I love you and you got sober once so you can do it again so how? How are we going to do it this?"

I give her a slight smile, "You know if I'm being … I don't know what the plan is this time around. But all I know this time is that I do want to talk about it with you guys and not feel like I have to hid. I want you guys to know that I'm not like my dad."  
"and we know that, Jack, we know you're not like your dad. But we are here for you this time and you are going to overcome this again. If there's anyone who can do another time … it's you. But you do need to tell the kids. We can't keep it from them this time."

"Yeah, you're right. I just don't know when is a good time to tell them."

"Well I don't think there ever will be a good time to tell them but I would say sooner is better but, then again … whenever you're ready."

"No, no, I agree. Sooner is better. If I want to start recovering then I should tell them soon. I don't like keeping secrets from you guys."

"Okay well then how about on Wednesday we have a family dinner and we can just lay it all on the table." She suggests.

"Yeah, yeah okay that sounds like a plan.


End file.
